User talk:REALNerfNinja6/Archive 2
Arsenals I'm just messing around, I'll tell them that I lied after they get mad. --Let 'em RAGE 20:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you do a Who's REALNerfNinja6 blog post like me, NSA, and Captain? --Let 'em RAGE 00:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) lol, who would give personal info in Nerf Wiki, there's too many people. Praxis But I got it for 15 bucks ;p lol.--Let 'em RAGE 14:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Look at this http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130804153411/nerf/images/d/db/Chikus.jpgvery immature!Added by THE MAGSTRIKE GUY--Let 'em RAGE 15:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130804161122/nerf/images/b/bb/Look.jpgLookAdded by THE MAGSTRIKE GUY New wiki I can't visit it right now, chikus is unstoppable! --Let 'em RAGE 14:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Private chat? What do you mean? --Let 'em RAGE 13:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) You are right, but he still knew what I meant. --Let 'em RAGE 19:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) stop spelling color as coluor THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 15:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) hey sorry about the color thing it is one of my pet peves cause i live right by the canaidan border THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 17:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ?QUESTION?: How do you change your signature to something other than your name? ARF I'm ARF. Garchomp9 (talk) 16:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) About the Stryfe mission kit Hi, I see you renamed the "Stryfe CS-18 Mission Kit" page I made to "Stryfe Mission Kit". I'd sorta like to inform you that if you look at the MyLastDart post I referenced on that page, you can see the picture of the packaging that clearly refers to it as the former name. The Kohl's website listing shows it too. I feel that's how it should be named here, even if it's not the actual name of the blaster; it's still the official name for the mission kit. Escargoon (talk) 18:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) You and Dart/Nerfmaster8 I understand that you and Dart/Nerfmaster8 are in disagreement with things. However, please try and control your behavior and keep from making a big scene out of this. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 21:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Centurion stock Are you kidding me? The Nitron's stock looks nothing like the one on the Centurion! 23:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I know I do that often, but I do it with everyone. I'll message you a little less often then. --Let 'em RAGE 12:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ARF If you are a ARF, do you edit the Rebelle Pages? I think not. RE: It was old, inactive for more than a week, and getting out of hand. Your one post that made no sense after a week of inactivity doesn't count. The thread was never meant to get out of hand. [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 Ga][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 ge] 15:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Profile Yank is American Slang. It means you are British. [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130911045231/nerf/images/0/0b/Nerf_n_strike_logo.jpg 21:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Userpage spamming I removed the category because it's not one we need on the wiki. Categories are used for, as their name suggests, categorizing pages according to subject and use. A category for "awesome people" is not needed. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 19:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Name Sorry :( I liked your name to much :( NerfNinja66 (talk) 14:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok,I get It. Sorry.I already changed my name,by putting a extra 6'' behind the 6. Ok,Sorry for stolen your name. WHAT? COME ON MAN,I AM SORRY :( Morshu.com Please stop giving Morshu.com a hard time. He's obviously new here, and has been making good edits. However, for little to no reason, you've been reverting them. As they are quality edits, I ask you to please stop undoing the edits unless there is something genuinely wrong with them. Thanks, [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 '''Ga'][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 ge] 13:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Mmmmmmm, dont touch my edits and we wont have a problem. Morshu.com (talk) 13:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Mmmmmm, well, dont bother touching them, cause the original year dates were wrong. As proved by Gamegear360 almost a year ago (Talk:Maverick REV-6), the Dart Tag line wasn't introduced until 2005. The magstrike was released in 2007 as it wasn't seen in the 2006 line ,and there were ads for it dating back to 2007. The Eliminator was well know already to be from 2008, it was jus tnever changed. The Firestrike was from 2006 because of a 2006 NerfHaven post which talked about the discovery of the new Firestrike. Its all in the proof. You touch the articles; you get reverted. Morshu.com (talk) 14:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Aftermath Sorry for the late response. I've restored your replies in both threads. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 03:48, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's my evil side :D So,It's me. King-Charles (talk) 19:37, September 20, 2013 (UTC) re: Well,i created that acc to contrub on this and other nerf wikis. King- =I'm confused. Not really sure what what is?--SilverHyruler (talk) 07:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Sniper Question. Is the longshot good? It seems okay to me but what do you think? I do like sniping. Also do you recommend any other snipers?--Proud owner of the Triforce, a Firefly, a random dart tag pistol and a MUDKIP. RIP Reflex IX-1 (talk) 13:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC)